


A Bug That Makes People Ticklish

by bluehairedspidey



Category: 3 Ring Circus (1954), Martin & Lewis Movies, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Angst, Clowns, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedspidey/pseuds/bluehairedspidey
Summary: Jerry's upset and Pete comforts him.





	A Bug That Makes People Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote gay clown fanfiction plz enjoy kudos and comments are greatly appreciated c:

Pete didn’t remove his arm from around Jerry’s shoulders until they got back to the tent. The kid was obviously still upset from the incident with Sam that had just occurred, and Pete wanted to be absolutely sure he knew he was there for him, just as Jerry had been for him all these years.

After they walked through the entrance to the tent Pete took the jackets and vests Jerry had been carrying, giving him a small smile which he half-heartedly returned. He turned to put away the clothes while Jerry began to undress, then he started to croon.

“It’s a big, wide, wonderful world you live in.  
When you’re in love you’re a master,  
Of all you surveil,  
A gay Santa Claus.”

For a moment he paused in his love song, and in that moment he heard a soft sound; a barely audible sniffle from behind him. He turned around to find Jerry, still wearing his makeup, standing in just his socks, shorts, and undershirt, crying.

“Oh, Jerry...” Pete stepped forward and gathered Jerry in his arms. The already quiet crying of the later was muffled even more as he buried his crumpled face in Pete’s neck. Strong hands rubbed soothing circles on his back and a velvety voice consoled him with shushes and meaningless words of comfort as the two of them gently swayed together. Pete continued to whisper and hum to him until eventually his crying quieted down and his breathing evened out. Pete didn’t let go of him, and Jerry didn’t lift his head from where it rested on Pete’s broad shoulder. Eventually, Pete broke the silence, murmuring into Jerry’s hair:

“Jerry, what’s wrong?”

A moment’s pause.

“Pete, I’m so unworthy of you.”

The statement took him by surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m such a schlemiel,” his voice was thick and uncharacteristically low. “I can’t do anything right. I’m just so stupid and klutzy I mess everything up.”

Pete pushed Jerry away from him just a little, and for a split second Jerry thought Pete was rejecting him and he felt fear shoot through him like a bolt of lightning, but Pete’s hands kept their reassuring grip on his arms, and when Jerry dared to look up he saw that Pete’s face was filled with more concern than any one person should have to feel. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for that too, and quickly went back to avoiding his gaze.

“Jerry, who told you that?”

“It doesn’t matter who told me. Everyone thinks it and while I might be stupid even I’m not stupid enough to not see it.”

Pete lifted one of his hands, tilted up Jerry’s chin, and looked him straight in the eyes with an expression that was probably more sober than Pete had ever been in his life.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, you’re perfect to me. You are the most kind, selfless, loving person I have ever met. Why, even your own ambitions are just to make other people happy. And you might be a little clumsy or scatterbrained sometimes, but you always try so hard in spite of it, and I admire you for that.” Pete brought up his other hand so he could cup Jerry’s face in both of them. “I love you, Jerry. Don’t you ever forget that. I love you so much, and I can’t imagine how any sensible person could feel any different.”

For a moment neither of them said anything. Jerry just looked at Pete with awe and adoration. Then, so quickly one might have missed it, Jerry pulled Pete’s hands away from his face and planted a kiss right on his cheek. Pete gaped. Jerry tried to look away again, but he couldn’t help the blush or smile that spread across his face. Pete tilted his chin up again, but this time instead of a look he was met with a pair of lips on his own. It was a chaste kiss, but filled with tenderness nonetheless. When they finally pulled apart they both had grins on their faces and stars in their eyes. Jerry let out a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Pete asked.

Another giggle.

“I got makeup on you.”

The startled expression on Pete’s face only succeeded in producing more laughter as he rubbed the paint off his lips with his hand. He smiled again.

“Come on, let’s get that stuff off of you.”

They spent the rest of the day just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Jerry sat in the makeup chair while Pete removed his makeup (as Jerry explained how to do it). They talked about the army and the circus and clowning and acrobatics. And in the wee small hours of the morning they headed back to their car of the train, arms around each other, still beaming and warm.

And if Pete still had some white paint smeared on his cheek in the morning, Jerry didn’t try to remove it.


End file.
